My Twilight
by EmoKitty1213
Summary: AH. When Angel meets the guy of her dreams and she doesn't know it, what happens? I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS! i own angel. that's my disclaimer for all chapters. story is better than summary. Rated T because i feel like it
1. Chapter 1

Different Twilight

Ch. 1

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me, and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one, and I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk a-_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah ahh-ah ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone._

_Read between the lines _

_What's F***ed up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive _

_And I walk Alone_

_I walk alone, I walk alone._

_I walk alone, I walk a-_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah ahh-ah I walk alone i walk a-_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one, and I walk a-_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Till then I walk alone_

"Sometimes I feel like that." Bella said.

"I know how you feel." I said.

I looked back out to the road after changing the station.

"Hey Skillet is on." Bella nearly shouted and started to rock out to the song.

"You don't need to shout Bells." I said rubbing my ear.

"Sorry."

We continued our drive to school. A.k.a prison for good kids.

"I wish that this building was never made." I grumbled.

"Agreed." Bella muttered.

"Only a few more months before the prison ends."

"You got that right Ang."

When we got out of the car, everyone swarmed around us.

"Is it just me or are there more kids than usual?" I asked Bella.

"Maybe 10 20 more kids than usual." Bella replied.

"That's what I thought."

Bella and I waded through the group of kids that surrounded us.

"Why are we so popular?" I asked when we made it in the door of our first class.

"I dunno." She said.

I shook my head and sat down.

"Maybe becuase you two are very worthy of being popular." A boy next to me said.

I looked at him. "How would you know that? You look new." I said.

"Just a lucky guess and yes I am new." He said.

Well... that's what never struck me before. Being worthy.

"Maybe he has a point." Bella said.

"Maybe." I agreed.

More kids filed in then the teacher walked in.

"Ok I know that there is only a month of school left but please be calm." said.

No one quieted.

"Bella Angel. A little help?" She asked.

"No problem." I said and walked up to the front room.

Everyone looked up at me.

"Please be quiet for her. We only have a month left. Might as well learn while you can. That way you all can pass your finals. I know you want to have a good summer and not spend it in summer school. So lets get those brains thinking." I said and walked back to my seat.

"Thank you." sighed.

"Any time." I replied.

As got started with todays class, I kept looking at everyone. The boys were drooling over Bella and me. The grils were staring at us in envy.

**Bella **Me Edward

**Any idea why the boys are drooling over us?**

They like us I guess. I dunno.

**Like that helps me.**

I'm sorry. If I knew for sure I would tell you.

**Ok. I guess I'm just getting caught up with the end of the year stuff. Like the dance. Mike and Eric have already asked me out and I turned them down. They're after you next.**

Well like that helps me. Tyler asked me out I turned him down so now you're next for him. Ben also asked me out but he asked Angela out next so you're safe from him. Ummmm... I think that's it. I'm also a little caught up with end of the year stuff. All the clubs I'm in have elected me to do everything.

**Ouch. Sorry to hear that.**

Hey you two I thought I would join and introduce myself. I am Edward Cullen.

Hey Edward. I'm Angel.

**I'm Bella.**

Nice to meet you two.

Bell's about to ring. We'll talk at lunch.

The bell rang and I was the first out of my seat.

"Meet you at lunch Bella. Edward." I said nodding to the both of them.

When I walked out the door, I walked so fast, I almost ran. I was trying to avoid Mike and Eric. So far so good.

The door is right there...

One more step and -

"Hey Angel." Mike said.

I cursed in my head. "Hey Mike."

"I was wonder-"

"I already have some one that I'm going with Mike." I said walking around him into the class room.

As I sat down, Eric walked up. "I'm going with someone else Eric." I sighed.

I thought my head was going to burst. It hurt so much, I saw my vision spot, then nothing.

* * *

I opened my eyes to a very bright light.

"Where.. Where am I?" I asked.

"In the nurses office." Bella said.

"What happened?"

"Well when I walked in you fainted." A male said.

"Edward carried you here when he heard the thump you made." Bella explained.

"Any idea why I fainted? I didn't the last time I saw you." I said.

"No clue." Edward said.

Great. I thought.


	2. AN of AWESOMENESS

HEY PEEPS!

I'm back. Sorry I have not updated in AGES! I've had so much going on in my life. School started up and Like I've had so many ideas that I just can't think straight! I will be posting more anime stuffs and book related stuffs compared to twilight but I will update my twilight stories as I see fit. Manly 'cause I lost everything I had for them TT_TT that's the depressing part. OH WELL! Enjoy what I post give me feedback and yes I will be making Yaois, some hentais, NO YURIS. I'll take requests on stories and characters and hope to get plenty of reviews. I will also space out my typing which I didn't do in the past. Sorry if I gave you a migraine! Anyways… there will be many German stuffs in these stories as I am taking German in high school. Ciao! (Reviews are greatly appreciated)


End file.
